Don't Yank My Chain
As a lone car swerves down the highway we go inside to find The Beaver driving, while Elliott holds a map in the passenger seat. The car's fuel gauge quickly reaches empty and while the duo stops at a gas station to fill up, Liftelle and Shiftette emerge from the bushes to steal their car. Not long after taking off, they are stopped by Wooly, a state trooper. The brothers panic at the thought of being arrested, but they come up with a plan upon gazing at The Beaver and Elliott's luggage. Wooly walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes The Beaver and Elliott's driver's licenses from Shiftette, who now wears one of The Beaver's hard hats while Liftelle wears a pair of Elliott's pajamas and and one of his night caps. wooly glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with hard hats, pajamas and night caps strewn about the car. The Beaver and Elliott come running up to the car, out of breath, and explain to Wooly what happened. Wooly looks at both groups and the licenses several times, trying to decide which group is the rightful owner of the car. The scene changes to The Beaver and Elliott, badly beaten up by Wooly, being locked up in jail due to Wooly's stupidity and their protests going unheeded. The Beaver sees the keys to the cell and tries to grab them unsuccessfully, only to find that the cell door is unlocked. The two try to run away, but they are pulled back into the room by a heavy ball, attached by a chain to their legs. Later, Wooly discovers they're gone and sounds the alarm, as The Beaver and Elliott flee the prison with Elliott carrying the heavy ball in his hands. They rest for a moment at the top of a hill, but Elliott sets down the ball towards the edge of a cliff. The ball rolls forwards, and both are dragged down a sharp, rocky cliff, where they are bruised and cut even further. The duo land at a tree stump where a sledgehammer and a spike sit. While The Beaver holds the spike in her teeth above the chain, Elliott raises the sledgehammer above his head. He loses his balance, however, and stumbles back into a well, dragging The Beaver and the ball along with him. Back at the top of the cliff, Wooly tracks The Beaver and Elliott using a bloodhound. The bloodhound gets their scent and takes off down the cliff, dragging Wooly along behind him. Meanwhile, Fuddles approaches the well that The Beaver and Elliott fell into, and begins turning the handle to raise the bucket. When she sees The Beaver emerge from the well, she gets scared and runs away screaming, allowing the bucket to fall and sending The Beaver plummeting back into the well. Elsewhere, the bloodhound finds a piece of The Beaver's pajamas that tore off on the sharp rocks. Wooly blows his nose on the cloth and congratulates the dog. The Beaver and Elliott finally make it out of the well and run away as they hear the bloodhound howling in the distance. Fuddles comes back to the well and calls out to whoever may be inside. She almost falls in, however, and clutches to the side of the well for dear life. The bloodhound approaches the well and looks in. Wooly, not even looking into the well, drops and breaks the bucket on Fuddles' head. Fuddles begins falling and when she reaches the end of the rope, her body is pulled from her head, which remains in the bucket. Wooly pulls the bucket back up to find Fuddles' head floating in a pool of blood. He then throws it back down the well in disgust. The Beaver and Elliott continue running, until they come upon a rowboat docked in a river. They begin rowing away just as Wooly approaches, shouting after them. The Beaver finds a hacksaw in a toolbox on the boat, but as Elliott tries to cut the chain, he accidentally cuts the boat in half. The two almost drown from being pulled down by the ball, but they manage to pull themselves up on a log floating in the river. The Beaver thinks all is well, until he looks over and sees they are headed for a sawmill. They attempt running away, but a bunched up group of logs blocks their path. The Beaver tells Elliott to get in the water and leave the ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half. Unfortunately, the ball falls in the water, dragging The Mole down and sending him straight into the headsaw where he silently flails as his head is sawed in half. The Beaver, realizing she's next, spots the controls and dives at the off button with her head, managing to deactivate the saw. The Beaver briefly mourns Elliott's death, but she flees again, hearing the bloodhound howling not far off. Things are incredibly difficult now, as The Beaver must pull the ball as well as Elliott's body, without any hands to aid in the process. This leads to her leg being cut by the shackle around his ankle. She sees that he's next to a set of railroad tracks and upon hearing a train approaching, she gets an idea. She lays the ball and Elliott's body on one side of the tracks, while lying herself on the other side of the tracks, with the chains running over the middle. When the train comes, however, she gets dragged along by the train because the chain gets caught on a cowcatcher. The Beaver gets dragged along the ground and the side of the train, eventually losing her tail from the extreme friction she faces. The train approaches a tunnel and The Beaver screams in horror just before he slams into the side of the tunnel. Baby, a passenger in the train who was watching The Beaver from a window, turns around to face Mom, who screams as she sees The Beaver's eyes over Baby's, acting as a pair of googly eyes. Up ahead, The Beaver's car runs out of gas and stops on the railroad tracks, just as the gates come down. Liftelle and Shiftette shout at each other over the incident before realizing that the train is coming. The train hits the car, leaving a small trail of blood behind it. Back at the tunnel, the ball comes bouncing out along the tracks and bounces off a cliff. Wooly stands below, still looking for the fugitives, when the ball lands on his head, crushing him to death. As the episode ends, the dog sniffs the undamaged ball. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes